Fight Song
by HearTheMermaidSing
Summary: For 4000 years, Cleopatra has rotted in a sarcophagus, stuck in many museums. In the 21st century, she is resurrected at a museum in New York, along with her love. Now, they must fight. Ahkmenrah/OC.
1. Cleopatra and Ahkmenrah

**Egypt - 1089 B.C**

The sun was beating down on the pharoah's palace in Cairo, Egypt. Two teenagers were sat by a fountain, talking between themselves as they cooled their burning skin.

"So..." the male started. "How have you been?"

"Ahkmen, you ask me that every time I visit." the female smiled. "And the answer is always 'fine'."

"I just like to know how you are feeling, Cleo." Ahkmenrah shrugged, gazing at his best friend.

"You do not need to make things awkward with small talk." Cleopatra turned her head to meet his eyes. "We are arranged to be married in two years."

"Because my mother and father think I need a queen by my side." Ahkmenrah chewed down on his lip, his fingers grazing the water's surface.

"There is nothing wrong with a queen, Ahkmen." Cleopatra sighed. "You need me to keep you grounded so you don't end up like your brother."

"I will never be like him." His tone turned sour at the mention of his older brother. "Never in a thousand suns."

"Good." Cleopatra smiled. "Because I'd have to kick your butt if you even tried to be."

"I know you would." Ahkmenrah chuckled.

The boy prince slowly moved his hand towards the exposed shoulder of the girl in front of him, the coolness of the water soothing her flaming skin. Droplets trickled down her arm, making a slight sizzling noise as they traveled down her appendage.

"Maybe between these two years, we'll fall in love." Cleopatra moved her long, dark hair to flow down her back. "That'll be convenient."

"Maybe." Ahkmenrah mischievously smiled. "Just maybe."

* * *

 **Egypt - 1088 B.C**

"Why does he get everything?" Kahmenrah muttered to himself. "He gets the throne, the tablet, the girl. Why do I never get anything?"

Cleopatra pressed herself against the wall just around the corner from her soon to be brother-in-law, eavesdropping on his angry monologue.

"Maybe I should just take the throne and tablet forcibly from him." Kahmenrah kept going. "I don't need a queen. I'm a great person all on my own."

"Not if I can help it." Cleopatra whispered to herself, moving in the direction towards the courtyard to distance herself from the irritable oaf.

* * *

 **Egypt - 1087 BC**

"Tomorrow is our wedding day, Cleo." Ahkmenrah sat with his bride-to-be on his bed, holding her small hands in his large ones.

"These two years have gone fast." Cleopatra sighed, looking at the boy she had fallen for.

"I think it's safe to say we are in love, is it not?" Ahkmenrah smiled softly.

"Very safe." Cleopatra's mouth stretched into a grin. "But let's save those declarations for the big day, huh?"

"That would be very smart." Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"Goodnight, Ahkmen." Cleopatra pushed her hands into the bed, lifting herself up.

"Goodnight, Cleo." Ahkmenrah smiled again, bidding her farewell with a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **This is just a small introduction to my OC, Cleopatra II. I've had this idea in the works for only a few days but I do want it to be great. The next chapter will be more detailed as it will describe their wedding day and the night (it won't be sexual, I can guarantee). Only three flashbacks isn't much of an explanation but there will be more flashbacks as the story goes on!**


	2. The Wedding

**Egypt - 1087 BC**

It was time. People gathered from far and wide to join in rejoice of Ahkmenrah and Cleopatra's wedding. The palace was strewn with colors of gold, silver and bronze. Merenkahre and Shepseheret, Ahkmenrah's parents, were to be seated at the head of the aisle, as they would be the ones to join the two in holy matrimony.

Cleopatra wore a golden dress that flowed to her knees and ended with diamonds sewed into the hem. She wore a golden crownlet above her head that had a cobra wrapped around it with it's head pointing upwards. Her feet were adorned with golden sandals that wrapped all the way up around her calves. She could feel her chest tightening as the simplistic makeup was applied to her face. She didn't have one thought about backing out but having everyone stare at her would do nothing to knock her nerves.

"You are ready, my queen." One of the slaves announced, putting down the small stick that been used to paint her lips.

"Thank you, kind servant." Cleopatra pressed a hand to the woman's cheek before standing up.

* * *

People had gathered from far and wide to watch a boy become a man as he joined his rightful rank as Pharaoh. The only one who was displeased with the whole ceremony was Ahkmenrah's brother, Kahmunrah. He was angry at the fact that Ahkmenrah got everything, even though the boy was only 18 and Kahmunrah was already at 28 years old. He rightfully deserved a throne and the magic tablet.

Ahkmenrah stood at the head of the aisle, conversing with his parents. He wore a long orange and gold cloak, a large blue collar that came to his midsection which was left bare, and a blue pleated kilt. His head was bare, but a crown was soon to be placed on top when he was declared Pharaoh.

The loud chatter died down as Cleopatra slowly walked into the hall, everyone staring at her in admiration. Even Kahmunrah was taken aback at how stunning she looked. Ahkmenrah's eyes were wide and his heart was beating rapidly as his bride walked towards him.

"Cleo, you look..." Ahkmenrah struggled to get his words out clearly as he looked at his bride. "Words can't describe your beauty."

"Thank you, Ahkmen." Cleopatra blushed. "You look handsome."

"We are gathered here today..." Merenkahre started. "To witness the marriage of my son, Ahkmenrah, and his beautiful bride, Cleopatra."

After a long service getting through all of the vows and standard procedure in weddings, the couple said 'I do' and sealed their partnership with a kiss. A crown was presented to Ahkmenrah as the wedding service now declared him as Pharoah and Cleopatra as his queen.

The rest of the night was celebrated with music, dancing and wine. Kahmunrah sat in the corner of the hall, an evil smile on his face as he watched his family drink glass after glass of wine. The poison should come into play when the couples went to sleep at night. He needed to eliminate his whole family. If the newlyweds were to die, his mother and father would be placed back on the throne and he certainly could not have that. He could not wait to claim the throne that was rightfully his.

* * *

When it was time, the newlyweds retreated to their shared bedchamber to sleep the night off. It was an Egyptian superstition to consummate the marriage the night after, so they would not curse the marriage for years to come.

"It's been a lovely night." Cleopatra sighed happily, falling backwards on the double bed.

"Indeed." Ahkmenrah grinned, falling beside her.

"Our life is going to be very exciting." Cleopatra turned onto her side to face her husband.

"And it's going to be a very long life." Ahkmenrah turned his head.

"Let's hope so." Cleopatra smiled.

After only talking for a few minutes, the couple were beginning to feel drowsy from the alcohol rushing through their veins and it didn't take them long to fall into a deep slumber. But this slumber... they would never be able to wake up from.

Their bodies were discovered the next morning by two servants. They were still dressed in their wedding garments and their hands entwined, Cleopatra's head resting on Ahkmenrah's chest. The bodies of Merenkahre and Shepseheret were also discovered, almost in the same position. The only surviving member of the family was Kahmunrah, who acted distraught at the news of the deaths but inside, he was screaming with joy. He couldn't wait to rule over Egypt.

* * *

 **So, this is now the end of the huge Egypt flashback and the next chapter will be set in movieverse. There is a little historical inaccuracy here because Cleopatra I actually reigned near the end of the Egyptian era but instead, I pushed it back so there could be a Cleopatra II. And the superstition about consummation, I made that up. It's a little ironic as their marriage was cursed from the start. I actually found an original screenplay of Night At The Museum 2 where there were a lot more lines for Ahkmenrah but they were cut, so I may add a few of them in, since they're so darn funny. And maybe in the next chapter, I will be shortening their names to Ahk and Cleo just to save space and because it gets tiring writing out the whole thing. Thanks for reading :D.**


End file.
